worldwoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Brewmaster
Class Features As a Brewmaster you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Brewmaster level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Brewmaster level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: light, medium, shields Weapons: Simple Weapons Tools: Brewer's Supplies Saving Throws: Constitution, Charisma Skills: Choose two from Acrobatics, Athletics, Insight, Investigation, Perception, Persuasion, Stealth and Performance ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a handaxe and a club or (''b) a greatclub * 10 darts * (a'') Dungeoneer's Pack or (''b) Explorer's Pack * Brewer's supplies and a jug Unarmored Defenseedit While you are wearing no armor, your AC equals 10 + your Constitution modifier + your Dexterity modifier. Drunken Boxingedit As you drink more alcohol, you become better at brawling. Your fighting style use hearty unarmed strikes and brawling weapons that rely more on your endurance than pure strength. Brawling weapons are any simple melee weapons that doesn't have the finesse property. When you drink 1 gallon of ale or 1 pitcher of common wine, you become drunk for 1 hour. A brewmaster may be drunk for a number of hours equal to her Constitution bonus + 1. Every hour a brewmaster remains drunk after this limit they must pass a Constitution saving throw (DC 8 + 1 for every hour of drunkenness) or gain 1 level of exhaustion. While you are drunk and you are unarmed or wielding only brawling weapons, and you aren't wearing armor or wielding a shield, you gain the following benefits: * You can use Constitution instead of Strength for the attack and damage rolls of your unarmed strikes and brawling weapons. * You can roll a d6 in place of the normal damage of your unarmed strike or improvised weapon. This die changes as you gain brewmaster levels, as shown in the Drunken Boxing column of the Brewmaster table. * When you attack on your action with an unarmed strike, improvised weapon, or any fist weapons you can make another attack with your bonus action. * While drunk (poisoned condition), you do not suffer disadvantage for attack roles or proficient ability checks, you do still suffer disadvantage on ability checks that you are not proficient in. At 4th level, while drunk, your unarmed and brawling weapon attacks count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to non-magical attacks and damage. Drunken Tongueedit While drunk, you are able to understand and speak to others who are drunk, regardless of whether or not they can speak or understand the other's language when sober. Drunk Featedit At 2nd level, you gain a Drunk Feat. A Drunk Feat is an ability that can only be used while you are drunk, some requiring different levels of inebriation, others having prerequisites for even selecting it for one reason or another. Some are down right vile, others are more amusing. Once chosen you cannot change your Drunk Feat. Unless noted otherwise, you cannot select the same Drunk Feat multiple times. You gain more Drunk Feats as you progress, indicated in the Drunk Feats column of the Brewmaster table. Drunk Feats are detailed at the bottom of the page. Iron Liveredit At 3rd level, your liver has become so resiliant from the alcohol you ingest that it now protects you from disease and poison too. You are immune to all non-magical disease, have resistance to poison damage and advantage on saving throws against being poisoned. At 12th level, you become immune to poison damage and the poisoned condition. Brewmaster's Stoutedit The power of the ale that you brew has become strong. So much to the point where it can actually have spell-like qualities. If subject to anti-magic field or similar effects, the magical effects of this alcohol are suppressed, and the intoxication and other properties of the alcohol remain. At 2nd level, You learn 2 effects. You learn two additional effects at 4th, 6th, and 8th level. Whenever you learn a new Brewmaster's Stout effect, you can also replace on effect that you already know with a different effect. At 10th level take an extra effect from all previous levels. For the 15th level selections, choose only 1. For the 20th level selections, choose an extra effect from 15th level. This alcohol is so pure and refined from the mastery and perfection of your craft, but it is also hastily done. It takes one hour to brew it all and put in your keg. These bottles are freely created and can only be used for this alcohol. If the alcohol has not been used by 24 hours, it simply becomes normal non-magical alcohol. This brew can be served to anyone, but doing so to anyone other then yourself causes that person to become severely intoxicated. This brew can only be consumed, it may not be used as a splash effect like a potion. If the effect duplicates a spell, use your Brewmaster level for the caster level, and any DCs involved use your wisdom modifier. You may drink or serve this alcohol a number of times per day equal to your Brewmaster level + your wisdom modifier. (Your keg can hold 50 servings; The topmost layer is magical). Stout Effects are detailed at the bottom of the page. Ability Score Increaseedit When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Drunken Stumbleedit Beginning at 4th level, while intoxicated, you can use reaction when you fall to reduce any falling damage you take by an amount equal to five times your brewmaster level. Liquid Courageedit Starting at 5th level, the Brewmaster has advantage on saving throws against being frightened while she is drunk or has had an alcoholic drink in the last 24 hours. At 11th level, the brewmaster becomes immune to the frightened condition. Extra Attackedit Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. This increases to three attacks when using the Attack action at level 18. Evasionedit At 7th level, while drunk, your instinctive agility lets you dodge out of the way of certain area effects, such as a blue dragon’s lightning breath or a fireball spell. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Dragons Breathedit At 9th level, mimicking how dragons do it to some degree, you exhale, and catch the fumes from your brew on fire burning enemies in a 20ft cone in front of you, dealing 4d6 points of fire damage on a failed save, and half as much on a successful one. This feature can be used a number of times equal to half your brewmaster level. Taking a long rest restores all uses of this feature. Creatures in the effect can attempt to make a Dexterity Saving Throw with a DC of 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. Where'd You Go?edit At 13th level, if a brewmaster consumes more than 1 gallon of ale or 1 pitcher of wine in 1 hour, the brewmaster is considered hammered or in a greater state drunkenness and becomes transcendent, allowing herself to get places she otherwise wouldn’t be able to and unable to remember how it happened. If no one is paying attention to the brewmaster, she may cast the following spells on herself only at the spells lowest level: * Gaseous Form * Pass without Trace * Expeditious Retreat A brewmaster can cast these spells a number of times equal to half her brewmaster level. Each time a spell is cast, it is considered one use. “Paying Attention” is defined as actively watching, listening to, or being engaged in combat with you. Things that can break "paying attention" to allow the brewmaster an opportunity to use this feature include looking away momentarily, speaking to someone else, or being attacked by someone else. A brewmaster must finish a long rest before using this feature again. Legendary Breweredit At 20th level, you make a single flask containing your Brewmaster's Stout that only you can ever hold onto. Anyone else attempting to hold it automatically returns it to your possession, even against their will unless they are a brewmaster of equal or higher level. As a bonus action, you can drink 1 serving from this flask. The flask contains 5 servings and is refilled after a long rest. Drunk Featsedit Chase the Booze: Increases all movement speeds by 10ft. If taken again at 8th level or higher, increases to 30ft. Dodgy Drunk: When a melee attack misses you, you may move 5 feet without provoking an opportunity attack. Drunken Mind: Because your mind becomes so still and placid while drunk, you gain advantage on saving throws against spells and effects from the schools of enchantment and illusion. Cannot be taken if you have the Drunk Feat Mean Drunk. Drunken Savant: Pick three skills. You gain proficiency in them while drunk. If taken again at 9th level or higher, your proficiency bonus is doubled with those skills. Dumb Luck: Attacks against brewmaster have disadvantage. Requires level 12 or higher. Hilarious Drunk Antics: When a Brewmaster fails a skill check or rolls a natural 1 on an attack, those that witness this failure must roll a Charisma Saving Throw (DC = 8 + Wisdom Modifier + Proficiency Modifier) or be unable to use an actions or move until the start of your next turn due to hysterical laughter. How Did I Do That?: Gain a fighting Style from the fighter class. As with other Drunk Feats, this feat's bonuses only apply while drunk. How'd They Do That?: Gain proficiency in three tools or musical instruments of your choice. As with other Drunk Feats, this feat's bonuses only apply while drunk. Loose Limbs: While drunk, the Brewmaster gains advantage on Dexterity Saving Throws and Acrobatics skill checks to safely stop himself from falling. Mean Drunk: You’re a mean drunk. When under the influence, you hit even harder than you do when you’re sober due to your pent up drunken rage. You gain +1d6 bonus damage as long as you are drunk or greater. It applies to melee and thrown attacks but not opportunity attacks. Mean Drunk can be taken again at 5th (2d6), 11th (3d6), and 17th level (4d6). Pain Numbing: As long as the brewmaster is drunk, she gains a Resistance to non-magical Piercing, Slashing and Bludgeoning damage. Projectile Vomit: As a standard action, the Brewmaster can make a ranged attack against a single target using Constitution Modifier instead of Strength or Dexterity. This ranged attack is actually them vomiting their drinks taken and possibly their food. The vomit that touches the creature successfully forces the target to roll a Constitution saving throw (DC = 8 + Wisdom Modifier + Proficiency Bonus). Failing causes the creature to become Poisoned for 1d4+1 minutes. This also sobers the Brewmaster up by half the total amount of drinks they have had within the last hour. Recuperating Coma: If a Drunken Master is afflicted by ability damage, ability drain, disease, poison, fatigue, exhaustion, blindness, deafness, Paralysis, or negative level he may opt to enter a Recuperating Coma. He keels over and stays asleep until all his drinks have worn off (One hour per drink). Each hour, he is cured of one affliction (a disease’s or poison’s effects are considered a single affliction, as are fatigue and exhaustion). If he is completely cured of afflictions before he wakes up, he is healed as though by a 1st level Cure Wounds each hour. Cannot be used in combat. Must be level 6 to select this Drunk Feat. Scent of Honeyed Grain: Due to constant exposure, the Brewmaster can automatically detect all nearby forms of alcohol, and by extension, poisons and even differentiate between them. Has a range of 1ft per Brewmaster level you possess. Requires level 4 or higher. Where Did That Come From?: For a number of rounds equal to your Wisdom modifier, you gain half-cover against ranged attacks due to your strange movements. You must finish a short rest before you can use this feature again. Requires level 4 or higher. Unpredictable Movements: A number of times per day equal to your Wisdom modifier, the brewmaster may use their drunken antics and movements to avoid damage, giving opponents disadvantage on attack rolls against the brewmaster. Requires level 8 or higher. Brewmaster's Stout Effectsedit 2nd Level Effects Fatigued- Removes 1 level of Exhaustion. Shaken- The Imbiber is no longer Frightened. Sickened- The Imbiber is no longer Poisoned. Ox Brew - Increases Strength to 18 for 1 minute. Tiger Brew- Increases Dexterity to 18 for 1 minute. Horse Brew- Increases Constitution to 18 for 1 minute. Eagle Brew- Increases Intelligence to 18 for 1 minute. Crane Brew- Increases Wisdom to 18 for 1 minute. Viper Brew- Increases Charisma to 18 for 1 minute. 4th Level Effects Dazed- The target is no longer stunned. Diseased: Cures Disease. Staggered- Duplicates Spare the Dying, Imbiber brought to 1 hp. Potion- Duplicates the effects of a 1st level Cure Wounds Perceived Protection- You think the alcohol makes you stronger and you feel less pain, but it actually just duplicates the effects of Mage Armor. Feast- Fills you up and you are considered well fed and watered for 24 hours. Happy Place- The brew sends you to your happy place, duplicating the effects of Calm Emotions. Befuddling Movements- Duplicates the effects of Blur. Does not stack with the Drunk Feat or other other similar abilities. Drunken Understanding- Duplicates the effects of Tongues. 6th Level Effects Cursed- Duplicates the effects of Remove Curse Exhausted- Removes all levels of Exhaustion. Requires you have the Fatigue brew effect. Frightened- The target is immune to the Frightened condition for 1 hour. Requires you have the Shaken brew effect. Nauseated- The target is immune to the Poisoned condition for 1 hour. Requires the Sickened brew effect. Dilated Pupils- Duplicates the effects of Darkvision. Healing- Duplicates the effects of 3rd level Cure Wounds Polymorphic Brew- Duplicates the effects of Alter Self Dank Breath- Before 5 rounds pass, you exhale, causing a cloud to appear of nixious breath fumes, duplicating the effects of Stinking Cloud. 8th Level Effects Blinded- The imbiber is no longer blinded. Deafened- The imbiber is no longer deafened. Paralyzed- The imbiber is no longer paralyzed. Stunned- The imbiber is immune to the Stunned condition for 1 hour. Requires you have the Dazed brew effect. Spirits- Grants advantage on saving throws against spell effects for 1 hour. Drunken Courage- Duplicates the effects of 5th level Healing Word (on Imbiber). Lucky Hit- Grants advantage on attacks for 5 minutes. Greater Feast- Duplicates the benefits of Heroes' Feast for the imbiber. Glued to the Ground- While intoxicated only you may at will benefit from Dimensional Anchor. This can be done even if unconscious. 10th Level Gain 1 extra 2nd, 4th, 6th and 8th level Effect. 15th Level Effects Mystery of the Drunk- Duplicates the effects of Water Walk and grants a flying speed equal to your movement speed. No one knows how the hell you do it. Who's He Speaking To?- Duplicates the effects of Commune with Nature No One's Home- Duplicates the effects of Mind Blank Dull The Pain- Duplicates the effects of 9th level Cure Wounds. It's Just a Flesh Wound- Duplicates the effects of Regenerate. Did You See That?!- Duplicates the effects of True Seeing for 24 hours. Stone Brew- Bits of earth or crystals are used in your brew, duplicating the effects of Stoneskin. Empowering Brew- Increases Strength to 30 for 1 hour. Where'd He Go Now?- Duplicates the effects of Invisibility. I'm Not Drunk, You're Drunk!- You so strongly believe it's the world who is drunk and not you, that you completely disregard magic, Immunity to spells of 8th level or lower for 1 hour.' 20th Level Gain 1 extra 15th level Effect. Multiclassingedit Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Brewmaster class, you must meet these prerequisites: Constitution 15 and Wisdom 12 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Brewmaster class, you gain the following proficiencies: Simple Weapons, Improvised Weapons, Brewer's Supplies and one of the classes skills (Acrobatics, Athletics, Insight, Investigation, Perception, Persuasion, Stealth and Performance).